Gravity Falls: Apocalypse
by NeonZap
Summary: It is the year 2018 and the Zombie Apocalypse has finally come, Dipper is alone and his mission: To find Mabel. NOTE: This may have bad grammar and/or spelling. This is rated T for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Gravity Falls

It was dark and my friends were to far gone, I had to keep running I know I left them but I had to keep going.

I was alone now at least I was, for all I know everyone I knew had turned, they were out to get me... but I can't let them catch me.

I slowed down and looked behind me, they were gone. I, Dipper Pines, won't let the apocalypse or more rather the undead take me!

I stood alone in the middle of the dark street of my home town in California, I knew exactly where I needed to go...

I raced down the street to the bus stop, the bus was there along with the driver. I stood in front of the bus door, "Hey, can I get the nearest ride to Gravity Falls?" I said to the half delusional driver...

"Uh... I'm sorry I can't, were are kinda down if ya haven't noticed!" The driver said.

I have lost my, parent's, my friends, I have no idea where my sister even is... and now I am losing my patients, "Look, please just let me ride, I have to get to Gravity Falls... there are people there who maybe my only family left!" I pushed my way trough and sat in the back and pulled Wendy's old lumberjack hat low, I began to feel the outside of it and began remembering when she gave it to me...

As the driver prepared to start the bus he looked back at me and stared, it must have been my clothes... I was wearing now very dirty blue jeans with two holes on each knee and they were coated in blood, I was wearing my orange shirt which was also covered in dirt and blood, some that belonged to me, some that belonged to others, I also was wearing my navy blue vest which was in the same shape as my other garments, and the only thing that was half clean was my hat, my shoes had the worst damage, and I smelled like rotten flesh.

The driver began to pull away, it was a bumpy ride, I tried to ignore that... I looked out the window at the landscape, it was dark, gloomy, and very foggy, my thoughts were interrupted by the driver, "So what ya got n' Gravity Falls that is so special?"

I looked up and I felt tears come to my face, "Good friends..." I answered.

"That's all kids like ya look for huh? Good friends?" He said as he turned of Lincoln Drive.

"No... My great uncles live there." I answered, I scuffed my feet on the dirty bus floor it was covered in stray pamphlets, papers, receipts, and other things.

He chuckled, "Ya think your geezer uncles are gonna save ya? There is no escape from the apocalypse." He said.

I looked down then pulled my backpack to my side and I pulled out a journal I had been keeping starting on the first day of the Zombie Apocalypse,

Tuesday, January 12, 2018, Day One of the Zombie Apocalypse~

It has happened a scientist in Nevada thought he was testing a lotion when it went terribly wrong, this lotion made him a corpse but not a normal one a undead one... I am afraid as to what will happen next, I hope no mater what happens I will be with, Mabel. I was at the library when it happened, I ran as fast as I could home but all I found was my parents who were not themselves, I was to late, they had turned.

I ran upstairs to me and Mabel's room only to find blood stains and some missing clothes... I think Mabel got out... I pray she did.

I shut the book and put it back in my backpack, I propped myself on the seat and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke we were 15 miles away from Gravity Falls, Oregon. The driver tilted his head so he could see me in his rearview mirror, "Hey, sleeping beauty! Sleep well?" He laughed. I didn't even smile and just ignored the question, and sat back.

He sighed "Ah ha! Your the kind that's been hit hard by this here apocalypse! Who did those brainless bags o' sadness get, huh?" He said trying not to smile.

I just looked down and mumbled "My parents..." a tear came and I whisked it away quickly.

"Possibly my twin sister..."

"Eh..." I heard the driver say.

I looked out the window and saw another sign that said 'Gravity Falls 5 miles' I jumped in my seat as I saw a corpse come from the woods, it looked right at me... it appeared to once be a child, it knew I was in the bus, it smelled me, it saw me, it heard me breath. She, the corpse gave me shutters she began to walk to the moving bus.

I jumped, "Hey, uh can we go any faster?" I said impatiently.

"Goin' as fast as we can..." He said.

I sighed the zombie began running she wanted my blood, I knew she did.

I whimpered at the thought of that being Mabel, the little corps had the remains of what looked to be blond hair and a sky blue dress which as now stained brown and red, she also was holding a headless teddy bear, her skin was pale and a green-ish color and was cut it looked as if her skin was big rash, it looked dry and itchy, she looked to be about 6 or 7, but through all of it I could see her bright blue eyes which were the only thing left of here child like beauty.

I wondered where she was when she was attacked... I came to my senses and found she had stopped running now as she became smaller and smaller as we drive away, she looked sad, but her facial expression went from sad to a horrifying stare, her eyes pierced through me, and she mouthed the words,

'My mommy is gone, my teddy got killed... I will find you and kill you, I will have your head just as the bad people had my teddy's.'

I quickly turned around a broke a sweat, I burst into tears, but I tried not to make much noise, I felt my pupils shrink my mind left me, I felt lifeless, then it all hit me like a 509 mile per hour baseball to the head, my thoughts clouded with one word, one name... Mabel.

The bus driver broke my thoughts "We are here kid!"

I got up from the backseat and went the front, "Look, man. I only got 29¢ and some granola bars..." I said.

"No it's fine." He laughed and handed me a swiss army knife, I stood in awe, "Keep this, and good luck finding your uncle and your sister." I smiled and nodded as I exited the bus.

It drove away and I began to run, I thought I heard whispers so I ran faster, I ran all the way to the Mystery Shake, I ran inside without knocking and locked the door behind me, "Soos!? Grunckl Ford?! Stan!?" I ran up and down until I heard a noise...

"Dipper?..." That voice I knew, it was, Ford's I ran in his direction, finally I found him but not in the condition I hoped... he was ok but there was lots of blood.

"G-Great uncle Ford?" I said worn out and tired.

"Dipper! Dipper, this is not my blood..." Ford said as he looked down.

"I-I'm afraid to ask who it belongs to..." I said looking at him.

"It... it uh, belonged to..." He began to cry, "S-stanley..." He sniffed, "Oh Stanley..." He sobbed and put his hand on his forehead.

My heart beat 100 miles per hour, as I felt fear strike my eyes, "D-Did he turn?..." I asked afraid to hear the answer.

He wiped his tears and smiled, "No... thankfully. We were in an argument when it happened, the zombies came in the front door and one of them grabbed Stanley, I grabbed my gun and shot the zombie who had him but it had drawn... as you can see a lot of blood I was able to disinfect the... wounds. He is upstairs but he still angry with me... he barely let's me help him." He said.

Now that I knew they were ok l, I burst into tears and hugged him, I didn't know what else to do, I was so scared, "I-I... M-Mabel!" Was the only words I could say at the moment.

Ford broke my hug and grabbed my shoulders, "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper's Side Of the Story

Monday, January, 17th, 2018, Day 5 of the Zombie Apocalypse~

I finally am home in Gravity Falls, me and Great Uncle Ford have been getting along fine, when I found him here he was in good shape, however... he told me Stan wasn't as healthy as he is, he told he got pretty beat up and is up stairs in his room... I know where he is, but I just don't wanna go up there, I guess... I'm scared... What will he look like? Will he even be aware of anything?... any way I am gonna visit him tomorrow.

No luck on finding Mabel, I think she is dead or turned...

but I hope otherwise, I find it strange of me and Mabel are so different, yet the same... the way Fantasy goes against Reality... or that Hope is different from Truth.

Truth is I have no will to live without Mabel, sure I adore Great Uncle Ford and Stan, but without Mabel...

I wanna just jump off a cliff or turn just let a zombie turn me... I don't think me even with Grunkle Ford will survive long and to be honest I don't think he will survive past this month either! I want to just end it all... its not hard I don't think I would suffer... but until Mabel Pines is confirmed dead I will continue my life... I guess I just don't want to live in this place of death and second death... I want it to be normal again... but I know it can't.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and closed my eyes, everything played in fast forward inside my mind, I felt like I was reliving it.

"I was in the library when it started, they came in the back door, I knew this was the beginning to some thing terrible, I pushed my way through the crowd of horrified people, and managed to get out the front entrance.

Then I ran home but it was too late my parents were already undead, there eye's were red and looked irritated, there skin was rough and pal with a green tint... but my sister was gone... I ran up the stairs to my room afraid of what I might find there, all I found was scattered clothes and blood, it was dirty too, and smelled like rotten flesh...

The curtains had been ripped off the rack and made into a rope which led out the window, I... ended up..."

I began to cry a little, but then Grunkle Ford did the most amazing thing, he dried my tears and held my close, I snuggled up next to him and began to tell my story where I left off.

"My parents were killed now that they were Zombies... what I mean is I had to kill them... for the next few days I lived on the food we had in the house, but later that week, my friends, my teachers, even my trash man were all zombies and for some reason they came to my house, so I packed my backpack, and used the rope that was going out the windo-" I stopped to listen, I thought I heard something...

"It's ok Dipper it was just the wind..." He patted me on the back as he let go of me and stood up.

"O-ok... I-I used the rope which led out the window, I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop... there I was able to convince the man to take me Gravity Falls, once there I-I just ran here..." My story ended that way, with tears...

I left out the part about the little girl I saw... I just didn't think he needed to know.

"Dipper we are the Pines' we lived through Bill's short reign over our town and because of Stanley we were able to stop him... We don't fear anything especially those who can't even think! Don't cry Dipper we will make it through this, ok?" He looked into my eyes.

In all the books I have read about the Zombie Apocalypse there was never a 'Through it' it never ended in the actual end everyone was dead, so I wanted to tell him there was no 'Through it'...

Mabel was my only Through It, I have no will to live, Great Uncle Ford... I'm sorry... I thought to myself but instead of saying that I nodded...

Grunkle Ford smiled and handed me a tissue, "We will be fine, Dipper."

I nodded again and dried my tears, if this is gonna be my life from now on... I better get used to it...


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Grunkle Stan

Tuesday, January 18th, 2018, Day 6 of the Zombie Apocalypse~

Today I didn't do much actually so far I have done relatively normal things, except for what I am about to do... in about an hour I am going upstairs, yeah that doesn't sound like a big deal I know... No, today I am visiting my Grunkle Stan, on whom my Grunkle Ford has been taking care of... I am very scared of what I might see... but I have to take it upon myself to see him, Great Uncle Ford hasn't told, Stan I am even here, but for obvious reasons... I'm trying to prepare myself for what I might see...

News reports say that half the population has turned that is scary considering I am one who hasn't turned, one of Mabel's favorite games at school was Sharks and Minnows... this apocalypse is similar, the sharks are the zombies and the minnows are the humans... minnows can't kill sharks... sharks can kill minnows...

Update on Mabel: None I haven't heard anything or seen anything... I am going to sneak out tonight... and look for Mabel... I have it planned that's all I need... a plan. Anyway I better visit Great Uncle Stan... but just so you know... yes I have been putting it off...

I began summing up all my courage... as I took the first step up the stairs, One after the other. I said to myself... before I knew it I was at the top, it smelled like blood.

I began to creep down the hallway, the wooden planks creaking under the pressure from my feet.

I have no idea where Great Uncle Ford is, I am trying to keep my thoughts on one thing: Great Uncle Stan.

I began to face to door, I slowly started twisting the doorknob, I prayed a silent prayer then I entered...

It was nothing like I expected, he was bruised, cut, scarred, in every place... tears came go my eyes as I found the courage to say the words: "Great Uncle, S-Stan?..."

With those words his eye's opened, his body came back to life, and even his toes began moving, when he saw me his face lit up and he opened his arms as to offer a hug, I ran to him and hugged him.

"Dipper! I didn't know you were here what a surprise!" He said so happy.

"Y-yeah! Sadly under unfortunate event's

..." I half smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

I tilted my head as to ask if he is ok, he laughed, "I'm fine! Ford just saved my life..." His voice became soft, "He really did save me... if it wasn't for him, I'd of turned."

I began crying... he shushed me and dried my tears, I began to hug him as to say goodbye, after our hug I started to leave when he said, "Where is, Mabel?" I turned around and shook my head, his face became worried, he began to stand up and I grabbed him, "M-Mabel? Is she?..."

I had tears in my eyes "No... she is missing..." My eye's started to fill with tears again... I hugged him again then left... when I went down stairs, Ford was sitting on the couch, he nodded.

"How is Stanley?" He asked.

"Al-alright... he is sad..." I answered.

He looked up at me, "Mabel?"

"Yeah... sorry, I shouldn't have told him..." I sighed.

"No, no. He needed to know..." he said as he got up then hugged me, he has made sure to hug me more often, I guess to show he loved me... he has been doing it more often.

After an hour or so it was about 9:00pm, as I was looking at the clock someone came in my room, I thought it was Ford so I just kept looking at th e clock as the seconds went by slowly, "Is there anything you were wanting, Grunkle Ford?" I said with my focus on the clock, I looked at the figure and before I could even comprehend what happened, I was on the ground with a zombie on top of me, I screamed, as it started pawing at my face, with one hand I grabbed its wrist and with the other I opened my Swiss Army Knife, I slit its throat, but it kept coming, I pushed it off using my legs, it fell on its back and it began to struggle.

I stood up and put my foot on its chest, I gripped the knife and drove it into the corpse, I started twisting it until the zombie stopped moving, I started breathing heaving as it lay motionless, I picked up the corpse and threw out the window, as it hit the ground I heard two things,

1\. The impact noise.

2\. A yelp, kinda like a 'Ow!' and a 'Oof!' I knew it wasn't the corpse but it sounded more like a girl.

I sighed and closed the window, I turned out the light and waited until I heard Grunkle Ford go to bed... then I packed my backpack, I started at the front door then I began to open it, I looked upon the unknown and whispered, "I am a Pines, I take care of my own, I take care of my twin, I am brave, I am strong, I am going to prove it..." I shut the door behind me and now... I am going to find Mabel, my twin, my sister, my friend...


	4. Chapter 4: The unknown

Wednesday, January 19th, day 7 of the Zombie Apocalypse.

I am alone in the dark... no luck with Mabel yet... I am at the edge of town, I am sure Ford as had a mini heart attack trying to find me...

I stood at the edge of town, the sun was setting, it was the end of the 7th day and it seems our world has gone under, or at least mine.

Zombies never seemed to bother me, as I have traveled for the past 24 hours, I haven't seen one...

My heart beat slowly as I watched it set over the church of the once town, Gravity Falls, I looked at the church once again, I felt my heart jump, as I saw a figure in the distance, it looked like a girl, I got excited,

"M-Mable?" I shouted to the being, it turned around and walked towards me.

"No..." The raspy voice said.

My hopes dropped 100 floors as it got closer, "W-who are you then?" I said kind of angry.

"A girl, to say the least..." She said as she finally came into light, she had long blonde hair, her eyes were blue, and she was wearing a sky blue shirt, skinny jeans, and boots, they all looked to be in ok shape.

Her eyes set on me, I have seen her before but where?

"Who are you?" I repeated, slowly I grabbed my pocket knife that was buried in my pants.

"As if you have forgotten?" She said looking at me in a sad way.

"I guess I have..." I studied her features for a few more seconds but then it hit me...

"Pacifica..."

She smiled, happy that I knew who she was, "Yes, Dipper?" She hugged me tight, I didn't expect that.

I laughed and hugged her back, "Your alive!" I exclaimed.

"If course I am! My parents weren't so lucky..." Her smile faded, so did mine...

"I'm sorry... neither did mine..." She looked at me shocked, but then she smiled warmly.

"You have changed..." She said to me,

"In a good way... you matured... you got taller." She laughed, as did I.

"I guess. So have you, you've gotten skinnier, and perhaps shorter?" I teased, she hit me playfully, we laughed for a little bit,

Until she obviously noticed something, "Where is Mabel?" She said concerned.

"Alive.. I hope, I lost her 7 days ago, I don't know where she is... thats why I am out here... to find her..." I said half crying.

"I might know where she is..." she said slowly.

I perked up, "Wait you do?!" I shouted, I hoped whatever she says next was really true.

"There is only one place we could check, follow me!" She started to sprint into town I followed running as fast as I could.

It was about 30 minutes later when she stopped, I breathed heavily as I looked up, we were standing in front of the one and only...

"Tent of Telepathy..." She said, looking at my anxiously.

I took a deep breath and opened the curtain, I gasped at what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5: Not what she seems

Mr. Gleeful lied dead on the tent floor, it looked like his organs had big ripped from his chest, I saw bloody footprints go from the tent, two sets... I heard Pacifica, almost hurl, I had to admit... this was a bloody seen, she squeaked out a swear word as I turned around in shock,

"S-sorry!" She said, I nodded and turned back to the bloody mess...

"We better follow those footprints..." I said slowly... this time it was her turn to nod as we headed out of the tent, I felt, Pacifica cling to my arm as we slowly followed the trail of prints, night fell as we slowly crept in the darkness, the trail went on for a while, until it came to a pile of sticks...

"What the-" Pacifica started to say...

I picked up some of the sticks to find that there was a burrow like area, I heard something drop behind me, my eye's set on a young woman, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a dark grey skirt, and a sweater... could it be?

"M-mable?..." I asked in shock...

"DIPPER!" The girl screamed falling into my arms, I hugged her tight taking a smell of her hair...

"Mabel?" I heard someone yell.

"Gideon?" Mabel said, she ran over to a white haired boy, taller than the old Gideon Gleeful...

I stood in silence I was to thrilled to see Mabel but I felt strange, but then I heard laughter, I halted, and looked around, the laughter came from who I thought was, Gideon and Mabel, Pacifica screamed as the two figures melted to the ground, the laughter became very familiar, I stopped cold in my tracks, I knew who it was... Bill Cipher... the two figures melted into one person, strange I was expecting, Bill... the figure had blonde hair, ember eyes, he was male, he looked at little older than me, he was wearing a black suit accented with yellow, he was wearing a black eye patch and a bow tie, "Hi, Pine Tree it's been years!" Said the figure...

This didn't make sense the figure sounded just like, Bill... how is that possible?! Pacifica darted behind me as I puffed up my chest, "Who are you?" I shouted.

The figure floated in front of me and was about to speak I prepared myself for the answer...


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Games

The blonde figure crept closer to me, I jumped back putting my arm in front of, Pacifica the figure laughed, "Oh Pine Tree! It's been a while!" I didn't understand who he was but... he felt like, Bill, he came close and whispered in my ear, "Did you miss me?" And I heard through a grinning smile, "Admit it you missed me..." I jumped back, Pacifica behind me, I felt my eye's fill with fear as the figure stood there spinning his cane around his wrist, his grin widened.

"B-Bill!?" I shouted, "How is this possible!? We erased you! How are you here? What do you want?!" I threw questions at the man that claimed to be Bill Cipher, "... wait... how are you HUMAN?!" I paced in circles, Pacifica just behind me watching the scene unfold.

""Funny story really!" He smiled, as he watched me... it was the middle of the apocalypse! Do I really need this?!

I stood there dumbfounded, "Wait... did you cause the APOCALYPSE?!" I shouted...

He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose at the high pitch noise, "Well..." he said rolling his eyes, he made me feel like I was his mother... I grabbed my hat and pulled it way down.

I got up close in his face, "No more games, Cipher! Whats going on!?" I asked in a threatening whisper.

I raised his hands sarcastically, "Haha don't shoot my Pine Tree!" He said as he put his hand on my head making my hat fall over my eyes, I grumbled.

"Dipper?..." Pacifica said, I groaned as I turned around.

"What!?-" She screamed as I turned around there was a zombie behind me, I shouted and ducked right before Bill shot it with his blue flames, the zombies skin melted of its skeleton as it joined the earth and the bones turned to dust, I tried to move my arm but realized Bill had nicked my elbow with- whatever he did...

I raised my head holding my bleeding forearm, "What the heck?!" I shouted, again the once triangle covered his ears as I screeched.

"Pine Tree, I just saved your life!" Bill shouted back... I looked at the pile of dust...

'He saved me? Why?!' I thought... I turned Bill who was panting, I looked back at Pacifica then at Bill once again... "T-thanks..." I said, 'Did I just thank Bill Cipher!?' I thought, my insides raged as I tried to figure out why Bill would save me...

He smiled satisfyingly, "Better... now I assume you want to know how I became..." he gestured towards his body, "...This?"

I nodded... 'Here we go...' I thought... you never know whats gonna happen when is comes to Bill...


End file.
